Love 2 Love & Hate 2 Love
by TenshiDemon
Summary: A new wrestler in the WWF, and get this her dad.... is Paul Levesque (Triple H ), caution 4ch has Stacey bashing, so if u like Stacey don't read 4ch! It's complete! now i've started on my sequel, so please help me with it!
1. Default Chapter

Ok I'm back!! But this time I'm writing a wrestling fic!! Hope u like it! Please don't flame me!  
  
Oh yeah and this is only a fic! That means I don't own any WWF wrestlers (I wished I did though, specially Adam, & Jeff!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I've been with the WWF for 3 years now, I'm 23, and my name is Vesta when I'm in the ring, but my real name is Phoenix. My dad, believe it or not, is Paul Levesque and no he's not like his character triple H, but the exact opposite. He's very protective over me, even though I'm 23; he cares about me, even so much that he'll put me first and then his career second, and no I don't have a boyfriends cause let's face it I'm triple H's daughter!!!! This doesn't mean that I'm not friends with anyone cause I am, except with Andrew (test). When I didn't wrestle and I just went with another to ring side or whatever I wore a red v-neck shirt, a tapestry skirt that went to my knees, and some matching platform shoes. Now when I was wrestling I wore a red bandana tank, some faux black leather pants, and black knee high boots. Dad knew I was strong and that I could wrestle, so he didn't 'help' me any, but he did make sure that the matches weren't panties & bra matches.  
  
Dad and I arrived in New York around 3 in the afternoon and went to our hotel rooms, which were separate. Then at 5 we would have to go to the arena and find out what would be happening that night and practice our lines and moves. I had finished unpacking my stuff, so I went down to the lounge, but dad stopped me before I hit the stairs. "Where are you going?" Paul asked, coming up behind me "downstairs, dad, so I can do something besides sitting in my room all day" I said, turning around to face him. Paul only chuckled "ok just be ready to leave at 4:30" he said as he walked away. I reached the lounge and started looking for the training room. I saw it a little ways past the little cafe shop and headed towards it, to exercise. I was punching and kicking the punching bag when two strong arms circled around my waist. I screeched and turned to see Glen (Kane) Jacobs. I glared at him and then smacked his arm playfully "don't do that ever again" I said angrily and went back to my punching "sorry, I couldn't help it" Glen said laughing. Now before you start assuming something, NO I have no 'feelings' for Glen, he's more like an older (annoying) brother!  
  
I looked at Glen "so what do u want, dad tell you to watch me?" I asked, still punching the bag. "No, I just came to see what you were going to be doing today?" Glen asked "well after I'm done with this I'm going down to the pool for awhile and then head to my room and get ready to leave for the arena" I stated, then wiped sweat from my forehead and drunk some of my bottled water. After 10 more min of kicking and punching the bag I left with glen to the pool. When I got there I striped my clothes off, leaving me in a fire print bikini, and jumped into the water with some other superstars. I had gotten into a water splash fight with Sean and was about to dunk him under the water when I heard screams from the left. I looked over and saw Jason (Christian), Adam (Edge), and the Hardy brothers being chased by a herd of girls. I had now joined Amy (Lita), Trish, Molly, Torrie, and Joanie (Chyna), who were all laughing uncontrollable at the site of the guys running from screaming girls!  
  
After everything had settled down I started talking to the girls "If you could pick from Chris, Adam, Jason, Andrew, Sean, Brian, Jeff, or Matt who would you date?" Amy asked me. I started giggling "well, definitely not Andrew, he's too cocky" I stated and all the girls stated laughing "um.. I do like those Canadians" I said while watching Adam flirt with a 19 yr girl and felt a ting of jealously.  
  
  
  
*Well that's it for now, but I promise I'll put more chapters up later! Ja na! 


	2. Surprise!

Hey pplz! I know it's been awhile, sorry bout that..thanks for the reviews and I hope this isn't the end for me. I might be gone for awhile next month; dad's getting rid of net, so I don't know when I'll get back!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Last time, I watched Adam and a ting of jealousy hit me. *  
  
****************************************************  
  
Amy watched my reactions "so this means u like him?" Amy asked, but I didn't have time to answer her cause Adam had caught me staring at him and I was blushing very badly. Adam just smirked then went off with the other guys. "You DO like him!" Amy squealed with delight "oh please let me hook you tow up, I mean after all I am a Canadian myself" Trish stated with a smile. I suddenly looked horrified "No you can't!" I said suddenly and everyone had their eyes on me "are u still worried about Paul?" Joanie asked me. I glared at Joanie "No...I just don't like Adam like that, so just drop it" I said and ran back up to my room, leaving the girls stunned at my reaction. Once I got inside my room I went and took a shower and got ready before 4:30. I was putting on my shoes when someone knocked at my door "just a sec!" I yelled to whoever it was. I opened the door to see my dad standing there "hey daddy" I said cheerfully "hey, you ready?" he asked. I nodded 'yes' and grabbed my stuff and followed Paul down to the car, threw my stuff inside the car, got in, and we drove off to the arena. We arrived at the arena at 5 and headed for our locker rooms to find out what would be going on tonight and whatever else. I was sitting on a leather couch when I heard loud cussing coming from behind the door, then my dad entered the room with a very pissed off look on is face. I went over to him and looked at his script "what's wrong?" I asked softly " Vince, is the problem, he's fucked up with my title" Paul said angrily. I knew tonight was suppose to be dads night at the championship belt against Austin, but now Vince has Austin going against Kurt, which leaves dad with Rocky. I placed my hands on his shoulders gently and pushed him down on the couch, then I started rubbing his shoulders and upper back. "Please calm down dad, it'll be ok and you'll get him back for this, you know you always do anyway" I said, trying to reassure my dad. Paul placed his hand over mine "your right baby girl, thanks" Paul said and got up, kissed my cheek, and left the room. I left a few min after dad did and went to get a drink, but wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Adam. "Sorry bout that" I apologized and started blushing "don't worry bout it, besides you got to get use to me anyway, you're supposedly my new manager or something" Adam said informing me of the story line. I totally forgot all about the story line, I haven't even read the script; I was too busy trying to cheer my dad up and everything. "Thanks for reminding me, I forgot all about that" I said and blushed slightly "don't worry bout that, I forget too sometimes" Adam said smiling that oh-so-drop-dead-gorgeous-smile. After 20 more min of talking I left Adam and went down to the ring and sat down in a seat to watch other wrestlers practice their moves on each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I no cliffhanger or whatever, sorry! It might take more time for the next chapter cause I have to write some more, so just be patient please! R&R if u haven't already.  
  
If u want give me some suggestions, but email them to me! Ja na 


	3. The pairing

Hey again everybody! So u like it so far? If u got any tips or whatever for me just email me and tell me okay? (  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
I was watching the Hardy Boyz and Scotty2hotty with Albert practicing their moves on each other when Amy came over and sat next to me. We started talking about stuff "so Amy, do u know what's up with this story with me and edge?" I asked, "No, sorry, it's Vince's idea" Amy said, then wished me luck and left. I had to fight Stacey tonight and I actually win it, but not by fairness. Now in the story line Triple H is Vestas dad, which is how Paul wanted it, so that's how they made it! I'm supposedly  
  
Triple H and Stephanie's daughter, but I don't want the same rep as my 'mom' so I get with Edge and start going against my parents.  
  
After we got done practicing we headed backstage and changed into our wrestling gear. I was to move my stuff into Adam's room and from now on keep it there. I couldn't believe my luck 'I'm sharing a room with Adam!' my mind screamed at me, but got dragged out of dreamland by a hand waving in my face and then fingers snapping in my ears. I noticed it was Adam "you ok, Phoe?" Adam asked me, a worried look on his face. I blushed slightly "um yeah I'm fine" I said and then watched Adam put his black trench coat on and black boots.  
  
It was finally show time, well not for me anyway, but Raw is War had started and everyone had suddenly 'changed' into their characters. I stood up against a wall when Edge passed me "hey Vesta, you ok?" Edge asked "yeah I'm fine, my arm is a lot better now" I stated and rubbed my arm. It had gotten bruised and almost torn from my socket because of Stacey's little 'toys' (Dudleyz) had gotten a hold of me for ruining there poor Stacey's face. Edge smirked "I was just thinking, how bout you come down to ring side with me and Christian when we fight the Dudleyz?" Edge suggested. I didn't know what to say "let me think about it ok?" I asked Edge nodded his head in agreement and walked off. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder from behind me "what was that about?" Hunter asked me "nothing dad, just a friendly talk that's all" I said and hugged my dad before walking off. 'Better be all that was' Hunter thought as he watched his daughter walk off then turned around and headed for his locker room.  
  
I was walking down a hallway; not noticing it was going towards E&C room, when I saw the door with their names on it. I knocked on the door and checked to see if anybody was watching, then Christian opened the door and let me in. I saw Edge sitting on a leather couch, but he soon got up when he saw me standing there. He came up to me and hugged me "take this as a yes" Edge said in hope. I nodded my head yes "but one thing Edge, you can't let nothing happen to me or my dad will kill you" I added with a few tears escaping my eyes. Edge smirked "your dad can't touch me, and as for the Dudleyz, we'll take care of those dorks" Edge said and wiped my tears away. I smiled up at him "thanks" I said softly and kissed his cheek then sat down and waited. All 3 of us were talking when a stagehand came in and told us that we were up next.  
  
I walked down to the ring with E&C and waited for the Dudleyz, but instead Hunter's music played and dad came out, looking very pissed. "Vesta get out of that ring right now!" Hunter yelled at me "No dad, this is just a mutual agreement, that's it" I said not budging form my spot inside the ring. Hunter walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. "I said let's go," Hunter said again, getting very angry and grabbing my arm, pulling me out of the ring.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well how u like it? Thanks for the reviews and please don't stop R&R! I also have some great news!!  
  
I'll still have the net, just want be able to talk on the phone the same time! Ja na! 


	4. The fighting

Hey again, hope your liking my story so far. I know that in another fic that I did there's also a girl named Phoenix, but I assure you that they are two different girls.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Last time, Hunter grabbed my arm and was going to take me out of the ring himself.  
  
**********************************************************************8  
  
Hunter didn't get far though, because E&C attacked him from behind, but I got between them and turned to face my father. "Look dad if you want, go over there and watch" I suggested, pointing to the announcers table. He thought about it for awhile and then looked down at me "fine" he said and went to sit next to King. Then the Dudleyz music played and they ran into the ring, not sparing any time, but I scrambled out of the ring just in time. While the guys were fighting inside the ring I was beating Stacey's ass out side the ring. The ref was too busy watching and yelling at the guys that he didn't even notice me and Stacey fighting, so I kept punching her and beating her up. I grabbed Stacey's hair and slung her into the steel stairs and that's when Buh-Buh came to Stacey's rescue, but Christian stopped him by a flying kick to the face. The ref started yelling at Christian to get back into the ring and didn't see Buh-Buh get back into the ring and 3D Edge. I screamed at the top of my lungs and anger boiled through my veins, so I grabbed Stacey by the hair and slung her over my shoulder. When I finally reached the top of the ramp I went to the side (picture what Taker did to Lita) and lifted Stacey up over my head, preparing to throw her over when I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. "Not yet baby gurl, wait just a little bit longer" Hunter said softly in my ear and I tossed Stacey to the side and ran to my dad. He hugged me tightly and ran his hand trough my hair to calm me down, which worked after awhile and then we walked off backstage.  
  
Later on that night I found out, by Lita, that E&C had lost their match, but they weren't badly injured cause the Dudleyz had ran to Stacey after D-Von had pinned Edge. I left my room and headed for Edge and Christian's room to check on them myself. I knocked on the door 'hey guys, it's me" I said softly, as I walked in. I saw Christian sitting next to Edge, but then he saw me and came over and gave me a hug then he sat in a chair. I sat next to Edge and lightly touched his forehead with my lips and smoothed out his hair when his eyes slowly opened and his blue eyes looked up at me. He smiled slightly and grabbed my other hand and kissed the back of it then fell back asleep. I stayed there, in their room, until my match came and I was going to beat the living hell out of Stacey, just to send her 'toyz' a message of not to piss me off. Edge was up and doing better when it was my turn to go out to the ring, he even kissed me on the cheek for good luck!  
  
I was the second one down to the ring, but I didn't care, just as long as I got my hands on Stacey! We started fighting and she actually got to me first, but it didn't last long. She threw me into the ropes, but I countered with a closeline then I picked her up, by her hair, and slammed her face into the turnbuckles about 5 times before the ref stopped me. I released her, which gave her the upper hand for awhile again, with her punching me twice in the gut and once in the face then she was going to sling shot me into the ropes, but I countered and flipped her instead. Her shoulder had hit the steel pole between the ropes and she lay there, in the middle of the ring, knocked out. I was up on the top rope, going for my Firebomb (a mixture of the swanton and the spear), but saw the Dudleyz running down the ramp. I jumped down and ran at them, planning to attacked them it was soon 2 against 1, but that suddenly changed when I saw D-Von hit the floor hard and a blond blur of hair on top of D-Von, punching him. I soon realized that it was Edge and then I saw Christian running down to help too. I grabbed Stacey and threw her back into the ring and punched her some more, than pinned her for the win!  
  
* Yeah I beat up Stacey! Whooooooooooooooooooo! Well hope you liked it! Ja na 


	5. Finally!

Hope your liking the story so far? I'm almost done with the story! Isn't that great?! Then I can start another one, maybe! Oh yeah and when I say the names of the wrestlers like, Edge or Triple H, their in character, but when I mention them as Adam or Paul, their regular. Ok..hope your not confused! hehe  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
*Last time, I threw her back into the ring and pinned her for the win!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After the win, for me, I saw Edge approach me with a smile playing on his lips. He climbed into the ring and pulled me only millimeter away from his face and those luscious lips. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed me! I couldn't believe it! Here was Edge and he was kissing me on the lips, which really didn't look like it would stop, but sadly it did. As we left the ring with smiles on our faces we headed for the locker room. Adam was sitting down on the couch and I was sitting on his lap "was that a real kiss or just a TV kiss?" I asked, trying not to show hurt that I was feeling. Adam chuckled and I thought that it meant it was just a TV kiss, but then he pulled my chin up, so our eyes were locked on each other and then he ran his fingers through my long hair. I closed my eyes instinctively and then felt Adam's lips on mine, with his teeth chewing on my bottom lip, which I saw as a sign to open up, so I did and we started french kissing. After we stopped for some air Adam looked at me intently "it's for real Phoenix, I love you, in fact I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you" Adam said and kissed me again. I instantly started kissing him back and started running my hands over his non-clothed chest and was going down even further, when someone pounded on the door. I jumped off Adam and ran towards the shower area to hide cause I knew who it was, my dad very pissed! I heard Paul storm inside and started yelling at Adam and asked where I was at, but Adam told him that I wasn't there and tried not to smirk while Paul searched the room for me. I finally heard the door slam shut and I fell to the tiled floor of the shower, curled myself up, and started crying my eyes out. Adam came in and wrapped his strong, yet gentle, arms around me and carried me to the couch. He hugged my comfortingly and told me it'd be all right, then he grabbed his cell and started dialing a number.  
  
"Hey, it's me" Adam said into the cell  
  
"Yeah she's right here" Adam stated and smiled over at me  
  
"Well she's pretty upset right now and it wouldn't hurt if you did come over" Adam said a bit concerned  
  
"Ok, see ya later, bye" Adam said and hung up then looked over at me then went to get the door, as someone was knocking on it. I looked up as Glen Jacobs entered the room and my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. Glen had been out of work for 4 weeks because of a knee injury he did during one of his matches against Big Show. I couldn't help it and ran into his arms, jumping on him and sending us both falling down to the floor, with Glen laughing. "Take it you missed me?" Glen asked still laughing "well yeah, you have been gone for 4 weeks" I said and smacked his arm playfully, then got off him and sat down in the couch. Adam had left awhile ago, so it's just me and Glen now "so why you really here?" I asked seriously, Glen looked over at me with a serious look. "I know what's been going on, Adam has been keeping me up to date with everything" glen stated and looked over at me as tears fell from my eyes. I smiled, trying to hold back the tears "yeah well lately dad's not so happy with my decisions" I said sadly "I know little one, but he's your dad, he's only looking out for you" Glen stated trying to comfort me. I nodded my head "yeah I know, but he's just too protective" I said and got up and paced the room "I mean he doesn't even want me to have anything to do with Adam, Jay, Jeff, or Matt" I said getting angry then felt tears slid down my face. Glen wrapped his arms around me from behind and I just leaned back on his chest, but it didn't last long cause Jay busted in and we split apart. Jay came over and hugged me, then grabbed his stuff and left again. Glen came over to me again, kissed my forehead then my cheek, and left the room to go talk to Mark (Taker). After 5 min someone knocked on the door and at first I was sacred to open it, but then a 'it's me, babe' came from the other side and I knew it was Adam. I opened the door to see Adam standing there with his arms full of stuff and no longer than 2 seconds I had jumped on him and sent us both to the ground did. Adam chuckled then pulled my head down and we started kissing and it led to us making out.  
  
* Hope u liked it? To think, after this next chapter I'm done with this story! Don't worry I'll be back with another story eventually, but I won't mind having a little help from you guys! 


	6. The End?

*Well this is it, the last chapter of my story! Hope you've liked my story and I hope that my next one can be as fulfilling as this one  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
*Last time, We started kissing and it led to us making out on the floor  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
After our little 'event' I was just putting on my E&C T-shirt back on when someone knocked on the door. Adam went to see who it was and before I could run away Paul had grabbed me, lifting me over his shoulder, and walking out of the room and through the halls. I started screaming and punched him "daddy, put me down!" I shouted angrily at Paul and soon every wrestler was looking out of their room to see the commotion. I screamed some more at the top of my lungs "HELP!" I yelled and saw glen coming behind Paul and then got in front of him "put her down Paul" Glen said warningly, glaring at him. "How dare you talk to me like that" Paul said angrily, put me to the side, and pounced on Glen, starting a mad fight between the two men. It took 30 or more refs and other WWF personnel to stop the fight between Paul and Glen. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran away, not looking back and headed to the hotel room that I shared with Adam. I was packing my stuff when my cell started ringing, but I saw that it was Adam and I didn't pick it up. I got in a cab and went to the airport, going to a different place, just as long as it was away from NY. I had enough money in my bank account, so I got a plane ticket to Australia and wanted to just forget my life as Paul's daughter or Adam's girlfriend, but I knew that it would be very hard for me. I moved to Newcastle and had a house near the ocean, like I've always dreamed of, which I loved more than anything. When I was finally settled into my new house and new surroundings I went to the courthouse and had my name legally changed to Raye Fierier.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well that's it! I know it's kind of like a cliffhanger huh? Sorry bout that, but I kind of like story's like this and now I can make a Sequel or something. Hehe ja na for now! 


End file.
